


Broken shells

by Rockysucks05



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), the dream smp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Headcanon, Minecraft, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockysucks05/pseuds/Rockysucks05
Summary: Hi this is my attempt to write a dream smp fic (no shipping) with the very little I know about it, so I guess you can say it's a headcanon I guess??? I'll explain it





	Broken shells

**Author's Note:**

> Also I'll upload the spotify playlist for this whenever I get it together

Okay so before anyone says anything I know what the egg is and that's not what I'm writing about. In this headcanon all the charecters have their own eggs basically that represent their lives and Karl makes sure to keep them all very safe :) until someone finds and breaks theirs not knowing what it means. But nothing happens to them ya know. Also idk what the button thing is exactly those still exist ig, please tell me what the buttons are if their real. And please explain anything else to me because I am pretty smooth brain


End file.
